1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a gas valve of a dryer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of controlling a gas valve of a dryer that controls the amount of gas supplied into a gas combustor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dryers refer to a device for drying laundry such as clothes and the like, and generally dry the laundry by supplying hot air into a drum which is rotated in the dryer. The hot air is generated by burning a gas supplied into a gas combustor through gas valves.
In the dryer, the hot air absorbs moisture, which is then discharged outside the drum, from the laundry.
A conventional dryer is provided with gas valves to control gas supply. The gas valves are on/off-solenoid valves which are provided to control a supply amount of gas by controlling an on/off time in order to maintain a drying temperature. In other words, the gas amount is controlled by controlling an on/off duty ratio of the gas valves.
Here, it should be noted that the aforementioned technique is given not for illustration of a well-known conventional technique to which the present invention pertains, but for illustration of the background art of the present invention.
In the conventional dryer, since the gas supply amount is controlled merely based on an inner temperature of the drum, laundry located near a hot-air supply port of the dryer can be damaged by hot air when the hot air directly contacts the laundry.
Further, since the gas supply amount is controlled by controlling the duty ratio according to the inner temperature of the drum, it is difficult to control the heat amount of the dryer.